Just A Dream
by Fangalicous08
Summary: What happens when the Flock's life takes a turn for the worst? Is it really happening, or is it all just a dream? Based off the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood...somehow...
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote a while back. It might get confusing, it's six parts in total and I'm going over them to try to make them less confusing and, yeah. There's a lot of twists and such, trust me. This part is pretty straight forward though. **

**Fang: I can't believe you--**

**Me: Don't spoil it!**

* * *

This can not be happening, this has to be a dream. Seriously, this is a dream, isn't it? No, it's not, it's a nightmare! A nightmare that I can't wake up from. A nightmare called, the awful truth of life. If I thought I was sad when Ari died I was dead wrong. Now I'm devastated. I just can't believe it, but it's true. He's dead, and he's not coming back. Never. I'm standing here with Angel to my left, bawling, and Nudge to my right, also bawling. I'm trying to stay strong, for the younger kids, but it's not working. Tears were going down my face faster than a river. It may have been easier if Fang was there to comfort me, but he's not. Where is he you ask. He is in the grave at our feet. Yes, you read that right, Fang is dead. That is the horrible, awful, and devastating event that has occurred in my life. My now totally different, by different I mean miserable, life. My life will be miserable without Fang, I don't think I can even live without Fang. Why, you ask. Because, as I have learned recently, yet too late, I love Fang, the way he loved me. My lower lip quivered.

"It's okay Max, you can cry." Iggy barely said behind me. I listened to him and started crying, a lot. I fell to my knees beside the grave. Now your probably wondering, how did Fang die? Welp, time for a flashback.

*****Flashback*****

"Max, can we go to the beach?" Nudge begged me.

"Sure, go tell everyone else." After that everyone got in their bathing suits and we went down to the beach, that was pretty much right next to our hotel. We were having a good time, until an ex-fan of us recognized us from Fang's blog. I don't know how.

"Hey, by chance is your name Max?" She asked me. Well at this point I had no idea she was an ex-fan or any kind of fan, so I just simply said, "Yes."

"Well, you suck and I wish you would die." She said with a smile.

"Wha-" Was all that came out before she cut me off with,

"Actually, I think I'll make my wish come true." And with that she pulled out a pocket knife, flipped the blade out and pointed it at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her. In that second, before I had time to react to anything, she pulled her arm back and flung the knife at me, and Fang jumped in front of me to keep me from getting hit. Again, I would have reacted in some way but this all happened in a fraction of a second. Someone witnessed it all and grabbed the girl and dragged her away. At first I had no idea what was going on, then I realized what had just happened.

"Oh my God! Fang!" I looked down and Fang was lying lifeless on the ground, the knife jabbed in his chest. By the time I got over the shock everyone was there. The flock and a few tourists. Tears stung the backs of my eyes and my throat hurt like crap from holding them back. I was on my knees beside the lifeless body. Iggy had already clarified that he didn't have a pulse and I had tried a multiple number of times to get his heart started again, the paramedics were on the way, like they could do anything.

Later that night he was pronounced, dead. We told them we'd like to have a private funeral, so they took him to a grave yard and we buried him in an empty corner of it.

*****End Of Flashback*****

And now we're here. I'm hunched over Fang's grave crying my eyes out and the rest of flock are hugging me, also crying their eyes out, even Iggy. Of course, I was crying the most. I wish that girl would've hit me instead of Fang, why did she have to hit Fang? Both of my shoulders were soaked, along with my back, and the ground beside Fang's grave. After a few more minutes of crying I stood up and so did everyone else.

"Well, I guess this is it," I said quietly. "Goodbye, Fang." I looked away from the grave and blinked away a few tears. "Come on guys, let's go back." They nodded. Iggy picked up Angel, who immediately started crying into his shoulder, and I grabbed Nudge and Gazzy's hands and we walked back to the hotel. This was it, Fang's gone, we have to live without him. For the rest of our lives, however long that may be.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? **

**Fang: May I?**

**Me: Sure. **

**Fang: I can't believe YOU KILLED ME!**

**Me: I was young and ignorant, Fang! **

**Fang: Oh, so it was when you first read about me? Did I really have that bad of a first impression? **

**Me: No, I loved you from the start, but, just, wait and read the rest.**

**Fang: -glares- Fine.**

**Me: I wouldn't ever want you dead, Fangimum. **

**Fang: Whatever. **

**Iggy: I don't cry. **

**Me: Deal with it. **

**R&R PLEASE!! Flames will be thrown in the incenirator, so don't waste your time unless they're helpful not just "I can't BELIEVE you killed Fang I HATE YOU!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I redid another chapter! And did you know Gods of Death love apples??**

**Iggy: She's into Death Note now. **

**Me: Light is starting to scare me...Iggy, make my sister shut up! **

**Iggy: I can't. **

**Me: Well, I can't hear the show!! Urgh...okay, anyway, this is where things get slightly confusing and that's actually what it's meant to do. I was inspired to do a story like this FROM a story like, Blue is for Nightmares. Although, it's not really the same, it's just as confuzzling.**

**

* * *

**

**So...yeah, it's kind of confusing, I'm sorry about that. But, you may now yip with joy! **

**Iggy: Yip? You make them sound like dogs. **

**Me: L's hot...**

**Iggy: He's F-A-K-E, FAKE! **

**Me: Well, gosh, Iggy, no need to get defensive. **

**Iggy: I AM NOT DEFENSIVE!**

**Me: I'm sensing some jealousy. **

**Iggy: I am NOT jealous of that-that, nameless detective that always has to sit weirdly or he can't work right that doesn't wear shoes!! **

**Me: Uh huh...anyway**

**R&R PLEASE!!  
I'm working on ch. 3 now!**

~Angel's POV~

"Max," I said quietly, she turned and looked at me. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her eyes bloodshot, and her light brown hair was ruffled and unbrushed. She had a permanent looking frown on her face. She looked like crap. She wants to kill herself. She's been thinking that since we buried Fang last night. "Max, don't kill yourself,"

"Angel, stay out of my head." She told me, her voice breaking. I got in her lap and curled up against her.

"Max, you don't have to kill yourself because Fang got stabbed by that girl."

"That's exactly it Angel, it's my fault he's dead, because I couldn't stop her myself, because I didn't even try to protect myself."

"Max, don't say that. It's not your fault. He died while trying to save you." She started crying, again. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight and cried with her.

~Fang's POV~

My eyes shot open but I saw nothing but darkness, am I dead? I blinked a few times, still nothing but darkness. What the heak is going on? Where am I? What happened? Where's the flock? Where's Max? Max, that crazed ex-fangirl tried to kill her. I jumped in front of her. Had I saved her? Yes, I did. And I got stabbed myself. But, I'm alive. Aren't I? Yes, I am. And I'm under the ground. In a coffin. They buried me, alive! Those retarded doctors thought I was actually dead. I remember it all now. I was alive, I could hear everything they said. But, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I'm not now, and I'm alive. Not dead. And I have to get out from under the ground. I can break this easily. I punched the wood above me and broke a hole through it. I dug my way up through the ground, it was night. And storming. I was soaking wet, now, and muddy. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, wow, they buried me with my cell phone, and dialed in Max's number. It rang a couple of times, then she answered.

"Hello?" She sounded confused. Probably because she thought I was dead. And she sounded like she'd been crying, a lot.

~Max's POV~

I walked around the room I shared with the girls, they were in the boys' room doing, something, I'm not sure. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen, a picture of Fang glared up at me. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" Who would have Fang's phone? Wasn't it in the room with the boys? Or did he have it when he died? Did we bury it with him? Did someone at the hospital get it?

"Max?" My mouth dropped open and I gasped in spite of myself. It was impossible.

"F-Fang?" I barely whispered.

"Yes." I snapped the phone closed and threw it across the room. Fang was dead. This was not possible. Is Fang haunting me? Oh, no. I was right, it _is_ my fault he died, and now he's haunting me!

That night Angel and Nudge slept in the boys' room, they couldn't take my crying at night. So I was alone in the room. Or so I thought. I woke up around two in the morning because I heard something fall. I shot up in my bed and did a 360 of the room. Not a spec of dust out of place, until I made it to the window. There, standing against the moonlight, the only thing that could ever scare the life out of me. Fang. Dead Fang. Dead, soaked, mud-covered Fang. I screamed bloody murder. I know, odd thing to hear from the invincible, scary to many but scared by nothing Maximum Ride, but being haunted by the one you love can scare the living daylights out of you. He ran over and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," He scolded me. Oh God, I've been scolded by a ghost, or, or a zombie, whatever this was. I jumped back on the bed, up against the wall, causing a small thump to be sent into the next room. "What part of shh do you not understand?"

"I don't know, I've never been shushed by a dead guy." I hissed. Oh God, I've lost my mind, I'm fighting with a ghost.

"Dead? Max, I'm not dead, I'm alive."

"No your not, they said you were dead, you had no pulse or heartbeat, we buried you, your dead."

"Max, your talking to me now, I'm not dead."

"Yes you are, I'm just having some kind of crazy hallucination."

"No your not. I'm alive Max. They were wrong, I wasn't dead."

"You didn't have a pulse or a heart beat, how can you be alive."

"Max, remember how you killed yourself to get out of that isolation tank? That's what happened to me."

"So, your alive?"

"Yes, I'm alive."

"But, how'd you get out?"

"The wood of that coffin wasn't really thick."

"Holy crap," I breathed, "your alive, not dead." A smile grew wide on my face and he nodded. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, tight. "Your alive! Oh my God, your alive!" He hugged me back. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, tears of happiness and relief. "But, you were bleeding like crazy, even if you did what I did you would've died from blood loss."

"They didn't tell you they sewed up the gash? Well, they did, just in time, after they left to tell you I was dead I blacked out, and when I woke up I was in a coffin under the ground."

"I'm just glad your alive, and that they were wrong." I told him as I pulled him into another hug. It was quiet as we sat there intertwined with each other's arms, as I listened I not only heard my heartbeat, but another one also, Fang's, proof that he was really alive.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized the actual shortness of this series...wow. I think I'll add more to it, because if I post it like it is it'll just be a three part series. I think I'll try to make it at least a four part. **

**Still love Death Note!**

**Haha, and a new favorite qoute: **

**Mysa(sp?): I can't imagine living a world without Light! (as in the person)**

**L: Yes, it would be dark.**

**Haha...**

**

* * *

**

"Max," Said a soft voice. "Max, get up," My eyes fluttered open.

"No!" I shouted.

"Another Fang dream?" Nudge asked me. I nodded sadly. "Worse?" I nodded again. "What happened this time?"

"He wasn't dead, he was just overly paralyzed like I was when I was in the isolation tank."  
_Max, your dream means something. _The voice.

"What? That I'm a hopelessly in love with him?" I asked it, accidentally out loud. Nudge shot me a confused look and I blushed furiously.

_No, think about it, it's good, just rethink your dream. _This time I answered it in my head. _Ok, let's see, Fang was never dead, just overly paralyzed and then unconscious._ That's when it clicked.

"Fang's not dead." I said quietly to myself. "Nudge, tell everyone to get ready, we're going to Fang's grave." I got up out of bed and got dressed quickly.

"Max, are you sure about this?" Iggy asked me.

"Yes Ig, just listen closely." Me and Iggy, the best ears of the flock, got on our knees on each side of Fang's grave. I put my ear against the hard dirt and listened closely. Nothing. His heart should've started beating by now. He really is dead.

"I don't hear anything." Iggy sighed.

"Me either. H-he's really d-dead." I fell on top of his grave in tears. Until…

"Heartbeat! There's a heartbeat!" I yelled.

"Max, squirrel." Gazzy said pointing to a furry little brown creature right beside of the grave.

"Argh! You stupid squirrel! Go away!" I threw a handful of dirt at it and it ran off.

"Max, stop being masochistic." Iggy told me.

"I am NOT being masochistic! How the hell am I being masochistic?!"

"Max, your hurting yourself."

"No I'm not!"

"You know that this is hurting you, you don't have to hurt yourself physically to be masochistic, just hurting yourself anyway, like you are now, hurting yourself emotionally."

"I'm not emotionally hurting myself, Iggy! I'm emotionally being hurt because this freaking voice is lying to me left and right! This freaking voice is making me seem masochistic because it's telling me that Fang is supposed to be alive! He's not! Why won't you just let me believe that you freaking lying numbskull voice! Just let me believe the truth! I hate you I wish you'd just go away! Your so freaking annoying!" I started off yelling at Iggy and ended yelling at the voice.

"Ok, if you really want me to go, I will," That wasn't Iggy, or the voice, or the little kids. That was Fang…

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was a wee bit confusing, but after the next part I swear you'll be unconfused. Well...unless your just naturally a confused person. **

**Iggy: Squirrel...-snicker- **

**Me: NOW who's the evil one?**

**Iggy: Oh, come on, you OBVIOUSLY put it in there for comic relief! Even you giggled when you got to that part! **

**Me: So...what's your point? **

**R&R!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh, stupid mistake on my part, this is the fourth part and the last. Heh...I thought...and three...heh...sorry...**

**Iggy: She has her 'blonde' moments often. **

**Me: Not to mention it's about 3 AM AND I was distracted by either Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club...not sure which I was watching...**

**Iggy: I don't get that show...all I see are the two gay twins and the chick that thinks she's a guy. **

**Me: Um...well, I still like it. Somehow it's funny to my twisted, slap happy sense of humor. **

**Iggy: Just post the last part. **

**Me: Okay, here's the last part! **

**

* * *

**

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up on my bed. My eyes focused on something two inches away from my face. Oh my God, is this another dream? I pinched my arm. Ow, nope, I'm awake. I'm awake! I'm awake! I threw my arms around his neck.

"Uh, ok…?" He commented.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Uh…I love you…too…" A huge smile formed on my face. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him. He tilted his head to kiss me more deeply. I actually felt sort of sad when we broke apart. "Now, is there a reason why you just did that?"

"Something I needed to do before you died." I told him.

"Your gonna kill me?" Fang gave me a worried look.

"No, I had a dr-nightmare. You died," I explained.

"And you were drove to suicidal screaming at someone to just go away because you hate them and their annoying?"

"Uh, yeah, it was the voice."

_I told you Max, he was never dead_. The voice just so happened to tell me after I said that.

"Ugh, ok, sorry mysterious voice inside my head that just so happened to be telling the truth that Fang was not dead because it was just a dream that drove me to yell at squirrels with heartbeats." I apologized aloud to the voice.

"You yelled at a squirrel? Why?"

"Because, it had a heartbeat. You see, in my dream I had a dream that you were just overly paralyzed not dead, like I was when they let me out of that isolation tank. I woke up and you were still dead, voice told me that the dream had the truth so we went to your grave. We listened for a heartbeat in the ground, heard one and it was a stupid squirrel. I lost my temper and yelled at the squirrel. Iggy called me masochistic, I said the voice made me seem masochistic and yelled at the voice and then I woke up. Saw you were alive, pinched myself, hugged you kissed you, told you about my dream, apologized to the voice, told you more about my dream and then made this list for you."

"Nudge much?"

"Sorry,"

"How exactly did I die?"

"You jumped in front of me when a crazed ex-fangirl threw a knife at me." He kissed me again. And again. When he kissed me again I put my hand behind his head so he couldn't pull back again.

"Will you promise me one thing?" I asked him when I finally let us break apart.

"What?"

"If a crazed ex-fangirl throws a knife at me, do NOT jump in front of me, please?"

"Fine, but if you die, I'm gonna kill myself." I laughed and kissed him.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after and all that crap. Fang and Max made out some more, got married, and had 5 kids. Angel and Nudge are their personal baby-sitters and Iggy and Gazzy teach them to make bombs. Great inspirations aren't they? Yep, course they are. Iggy got together with Lissa, dun dun duuun. Gazzy married Sam's sister, odd much? Yep. Angel met some dude named Brandon, their engaged. And Nudge is married to Nathan Kress, whoo, she married a celebrity!! So, there's the flocks' lives for ya, bye, and this is the end of this fan fiction!!!!!  
Peace. **

**Skittles**

* * *

So...how'd you like it?? Good ending? Bad ending?

Iggy: I say...

Me: Your say doesn't count.

Iggy: Why?

Me: Because, your a hater of L.

Iggy: I don't hate him.

Me: L's hot.

Iggy: NO HE'S NOT!

Me: Okay, fine, people jealous by L.

HAHA!!

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki

Haha, I love that...


End file.
